A high-resolution display device displays video by a division display method, for example. The division display method is a display method of dividing a display area into a plurality of division display areas, and simultaneously driving those division display areas separately by signal line drivers.
In a display device of a division drive method, if there is a potential difference in the voltage which serves as a reference of a gradation voltage between the respective signal line drivers, a difference in level of the brightness between the division display areas and non-uniformity in display may occur.